Infants require their diaper to be changed several times a day in order to keep them clean, dry and comfortable. When changing a diaper, it is generally not only a clean diaper that is required, but other items such as wipes, cream, powder, disposable bags, changemats or the like.
The most common devices for carrying these items are diaper bags and foldable changing systems comprising multiple different compartments and can be quite cumbersome to carry around with a baby, particularly when only a couple of diapers may be needed. These can become quite bulky when full and can easily become soiled or damaged, particularly when made of a fabric material.
Various attempts have been made to alleviate these problems by providing portable hard case containers for carrying baby diaper changing items in a more compact manner. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,957 discloses a diaper and wipes carrying case comprising a base, a lid pivotally connected to the base and an internal partition for keeping the diapers separate from the wipes within the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,084 discloses a portable pack comprising a base for storing diapers, a lid pivotally connected to the base and a compartment received within the base of the pack, the compartment having a secondary base and lid for storing wipes therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,442 discloses a multi-compartment portable case for carrying personal items. In one embodiment, the case comprises a base and a lid, wherein the lid has a secondary internal lid having an aperture to allow access to items when the case is in an open position.
The disadvantage with the prior art is that it is necessary to open the container to access wipes stored within the container. Therefore, quick access cannot be achieved and a user can contaminate the container and the contents of the container before they are able to clean their hands. The box-like cases of the prior art are also quite bulky in size for handling and transportation.